Too Much Information
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: Riku and Sena tell Mamori and Suzuna about their relationship and get a surprise... Riku/Sena, side Hiruma/Mamori, shounen ai slightly edited from the LJ version


**Fandom:** Eyeshield 21  
**Title:** Too Much Information  
**Rating:** T  
**Author:** fluffypuppykins  
**Spoilers:** lots of subtext from episodes up to 100 of the anime  
**Pairings:** Riku/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Eyeshield 21.  
**Summary:** Riku and Sena decide to tell Mamori and Suzuna about their relationship...

**Too Much Information**

"Mamori-neesan, Suzuna-chan, me and Riku are together."

"Of course, you're together. I can see that."

Suzuna choked at that.

"Anou, Sena means that we're dating."

_Here come Mamori-neesan's protective speech..._

That was why they had asked to talk to the two girls early before Saturday afternoon practice. Hopefully, with Suzuna there and with practice afterwards, Mamori would not rant too badly. Riku might have been their childhood friend but Sena had always been Mamori's responsibility.

_Besides Hiruma already warned Riku...with two rounds of ammunition even..._

"Oh...so it's all right, I don't need to warn you not to hurt Sena, Rikkun. I trust you."

"Eh?"

Riku just smirked as if he'd known all along.

"It's not much of a surprise. Though I didn't think that Sena-kun would have chosen you...but I'm happy for you."

"Suzuna-chan, what do you mean?"

"I always thought that Sena would end up with a guy but I thought it would be like...someone else."

"Someone else? Like who?" It was said so naturally that only Sena and Mamori could see the unnerving sparkle in Riku's eye.

"You-nii, for one, he doted on you! He saved you from bullies and trained you but then he went and asked Mamori-nee so maybe he was just thinking that since you're Mamori-nee's concern, you're his as well...or maybe he was just practicing for when Mamori-nee and him have any kids..."

Mamori turned red and made "ke-ke-ke" sounds while Sena sighed in relief, but it seemed that he had sighed too soon since Suzuna wasn't finished talking.

"Akaba-san, he was staring all through out the game with Band Spiders, but then so was Kid-san during our stay in America..."

"Suzuna-chan..."

"There's also Shin-san of Ojou White Knights, Sena was always going about admiring him and his tackles! It's said that Shin-san never speaks much to anyone but he spoke to him after the game one time..."

"Anou. How did you know that Suzuna-chan?"

"I was there and you didn't notice me--and there was one time when you were lost in the forest and he took off his shirt to rescue you from a bear!"

_And there was that time when I told him that Shin-san was the best Amefuto player! Thinking now, he must have been very annoyed then..._

"Anou, he had to get his training weights off!" The panicked words were directed to Riku who was narrowing his eyes.

"Interesting."

"But if it's nudity, then there's Kakei-san of the Kyoshin Poseidons. I heard from Monta-kun that they'd been left together in the bathhouse alone at least a couple of times since Mizumachi-san and Monta-kun were horsing around. So really, I never thought he would end up with you, Riku-kun but I'm happy that he found a boyfriend."

_Creepy!_

The expression on Riku's face was sending tingles down Sena's spine since could now rival that of Hiruma's when he was about to open fire with his machine guns.

"Mamori-neechan..." Sena said weakly, but Mamori had still not recovered from what Suzuna had said earlier so all Sena could do was excuse himself weakly from both of them as Riku stomped off in a quick pace.

_Anou...maybe I should call Kakei-san and Shin-san but Shin-san doesn't have a cellphone and he's still training at this hour...and there's Akaba-san...or better yet call Kid-san. He wouldn't want Riku to get into trouble and get banned from Amefuto, but I don't know his number or Akaba-san's._

It occurred to Sena that maybe he could ask Hiruma about this since the quarterback seems to know an unhealthy amount of data from all their opponents but Hiruma was nowhere in sight which was really odd now that you think about it. The blond was usually the first one on the grounds when it came to practice.

_Could he have set that up? Suzuna's not that much of a chatterbox, she managed to keep my identity of Eyeshield 21 from Mamori-nee after all... But then she wouldn't have mentioned him at all, if it was so..._

Sena just prayed that he could calm Riku down in time for him to get back to practice so that their demonic quarterback didn't draw and quarter him.

**xxx **

"Hey, fucking cheerleader, come here a moment." Hiruma ordered Suzuna away from Mamori who was still somewhat traumatized from the conversation earlier.

"Did you say what I told you to say?"

"Yes, went off without a hitch. Rikkun looked kind of funny when he's mad. I feel sorry for Sena-kun."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hiruma's grin was even more evil than usual.

"I'm not all that much, after all they've been friends for so long it shouldn't take them to kiss and make up. " Suzuna shrugged cheerily and bounced off to wait for the rest of the team.

_That should make the Seibu chibi appreciate our fucking chibi more…_

Hiruma cackled to himself and decided that he'd better kiss his fucking girlfriend or Mamori would not be able to function through practice at all.

**-The End-**


End file.
